glee_united_mixfandomcom-20200215-history
Ignite The Heart
Ignite The Heart' '''is the second episode of Glee: United Mix. It will be released on November 16,2012. Plot Shaylee inevitably grows closer to Riley though it's against her will while Alden and Katya want to get to know each other more. Meanwhile, a burgeoning romance between Mr. Flames and Brendan ignites. Desmond who is still devastated over his break-up with Jennifer has some inner thoughts that he needs to get out. Elsewhere, Eva and Reuben joins United Mix. Story Shaylee was in her room listening to P!nk songs when she heard her phone ringing. She searched her bed for it until she realized that it was on her bag. She reached for it and saw three miscalls from Riley. She wondered why he was calling then her phone rang again. She saw Riley’s name on the screen and hesitantly answered it. She wants to be friends with him to make him feel better but Riley’s attraction to her was greater than what she wanted. No one from school had ever called Shaylee before, well, except for Eva who called her once asking if she has two gallons of olive oil. For the first time, Shaylee felt like she’s needed. There’s a point of existing. “Hey Shaylee, what’s up?” he said. Riley’s voice is magnetic and deep; almost like one of those musicians that you can’t stop listening to. “Nothing really. You?” She replied and asked a question to keep the conversation flowing. She didn’t felt like it at first but Riley’s voice was just what she wanted to complete her night. Shaylee was confused with her feelings. She was hesitant to get closer to Riley but he is just what she wants. “Oh, I just put my sisters and brothers to sleep. Sang them lullabies and stuff” “So, you’re the perfect brother, eh?” Shaylee giggled. ''Why am I giggling? This is not supposed to happen. Riley laughed. “I just want the best for them and I’m the only one they can count on since” Shaylee heard Riley sighed. “Since our parents died” “I’m sorry.” “It’s okay, I have you now anyways. I’m not alone anymore.” Shaylee’s heartbeat increased. “I have you now. I’m not alone anymore” ''repeated in her brain for couple of minutes. She didn’t know what she was feeling. Everything with Riley is new. Riley wondered if Shaylee’s was still there. “Hello?” Shaylee snapped back to reality. “Yeah, I’m here. Anyways, I took your advice and brought Glee Club back” “Yeah, I heard. Are there any open seats?” “Yes! Katya is working with the new kid, Alden for his audition and she told me that we could join them. I told her about you and stuff” “Awesome! I’ll see you in a bit so we can work together!” Riley exclaimed. “Wait, where do you live?” '''__________________________________________________________________________________' Alden: Ah Alden and Katya: Aaah Aaaah Uh uh...mm...mm Riley: Hey baby won't you look my way I could be your new addiction Alden : Hey baby what you gotta say? All you're giving me is fiction Riley: I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time Alden and Katya: I found out that everybody talks Everybody talks, everybody talks Kai stood up in anticipation, seeing that the new recruits were really great. Maximus and Jennifer joined her couple of minutes later. Alden: It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt Alden maintained eye contact with Katya as he danced with her. They two seemed to be having fun with each other and their chemistry showed that. Riley and Shaylee: I can hear the chit-chat Take me to your love shack Mama's always gotta back track When everybody talks back Shaylee stared at Riley, attracted with his voice. Their vocal chemistry is undeniably good. Shaylee shook her head, waking herself up from the daydream of dating Riley. Riley likes her and she likes him but she knew her boundaries and reservations. Alden and Katya: Never thought I'd live To see the day Riley'':'' When everybody's words got in the way, oh! Alden: Yeah, yeah Riley: Oh, woah Riley and Alden: Ohhh Alden: Hey sugar show me all your love All you're givin' me is friction Riley: Hey sugar what you gotta say? Riley: It started with a whisper (Shaylee: Everybody talks, everybody talks) Alden And that was when I kissed her (Katya: Everybody talks, everybody talks) Riley, Alden, Shaylee and Katya: Everybody talks Everybody talks...back! Uh! The four voices created a musical explosion; perfect show choir voices which could possibly beat Lyric Intensity. Shaylee hugged Riley after the performance but immediately let go. “Good job” Shaylee laughed. “You were amazing. I wish I could sing every song in the world with you.” Riley smiled and went up to Mr. Flame to introduce himself. Alden and Katya approached Shaylee. “Nice job Shaylee!” Katya complimented. “By the way, this is Alden” she said, pointing at Alden. Alden waved at Shaylee and gave her a warm smile. “Hi Eva!” Kai exclaimed when she noticed a girl peeking through the choir room door. “Come in!” Eva walked in and waved at Max with a big smile on her face. She stood on the center of the room and glanced at Mr. Flame. “I have nowhere to go and this is my swan song to fit in so please give me the chance to join your club” “Of course, you are more than welcome to join Glee Club.” Mr. Flame smiled at her. Eva: I'm just a little bit caught in the middle Life is a maze, and love is a riddle I don't know where to go Can't do it alone I've tried, but I don't know why Eva smiled at Max as she sang. Eva: Slow it down, make it stop Or else my heart is going to pop Cause it's too much, yeah it's a lot To be something I'm not Eva pointed at Jennifer and Brendan. The two came up and started dancing Eva. Eva and Jennifer: I'm a fool out of love Cause I just can't get enough Jennifer twirled until she got dizzy then, Eva and Brendan helped her to get up. Eva : I'm just a little bit caught in the middle Life is a maze, and love is a riddle I don't know where to go Can't do it alone I've tried, but I don't know why I'm just a little girl lost in the moment I'm so scared but I don't show it Brendan shared a look with Noah who smiled at him, causing him to blush. I can't figure it out It's bringing me down I know, I've got to let it go And just enjoy the show Eva,Brendan and Jennifer: Dum De Dum, Duh Dum De Dum Just enjoy the show Duh Dum De Dum, Duh Dum De Dum Just enjoy the show I want my money back I want my money back I want my money back Just enjoy the show I want my money back I want my money back I want my money back They gave Eva a standing ovation, but in Eva’s eyes, she only saw Max standing up for her, cheering for her. Loving her. “You’re fantastic” Max told Eva. The bell rang. __________________________________________________________________________________ “Alden, wait up!” Shaylee exclaimed as she ran towards Alden who was walking alone in the crowded hallway. Alden stopped until Shaylee caught up to her. “Shaylee, right?” Alden asked, unsure of the girl’s name. Shaylee nodded and smiled at him. “So, what’s up?” “Oh, I just thought you needed company since you’re new and you’re like alone before I found you” Shaylee said. “Just me being nice for once in a while” Alden laughed. “Wouldn’t your boyfriend get mad if he sees us together?” Shaylee’s eyes widened. “What boyfriend?” “Riley?” Shaylee burst out of laughter. “Oh my god! We’re not dating, what the hell? Where did you get that from?” Alden giggled. “I just thought you guys are dating since you sound like you’ve been singing together since forever and you two look great together!” he exclaimed. “And I saw you staring at him while performing Everybody Talks!” Alden exclaimed. Shaylee hit Alden on the arm and he exclaimed in pain. “You little sh– , ugh!” Alden laughed. “You two should date! You’re cute, he’s cute, no homo.” Shaylee rolled her eyes. “How about you and Katya? Huh? Huh?” she said raising an eyebrow on Alden. __________________________________________________________________________________ “Oooh girl, you’re new recruit is hot!” Kai told Katya. “You two would look cute together” “Definitely!” Brendan agreed. “I want to take it slow. Relationships in our age rarely last long.” Katya smiled and thought about what Alden was doing at that moment. Yes, she likes Alden but she was afraid to take chances especially at their age. “Katya, it doesn’t matter if doesn’t last long . What’s important is you’re happy with that person and when it’s over, just be glad it happened!” Brendan explained. Katya sighed. “I guess you’re right” Kai’s eyes widened when a sudden idea came to her mind. She blocked the way and stood right in front of Brendan and Katya. “I sense a person who’s not telling me something about his life. BRENDAN!” she exclaimed. Katya laughed. “Mystical Kai, what are you sensing?” she said in a deep voice, mocking those fortune tellers in carnivals. “Brendan, who are you dating?” Kai said, using her sweet little girl’s voice and puppy-dog eyes. Brendan pulled Katya and Kai to the nearest locker block and they formed a circle. “Now , I got a confession” “Don’t tell me you’re going to spontaneously singing that Pussycat Dolls song, this isn’t High School Musical” Kai sassed and laughed. “No!” Brendan exclaimed. There was a pause. “So, what’s your confession?!” Katya exclaimed. Brendan closed his eyes, due to the pressure of the biggest secret he was about to tell. “I’m dating Mr. Flame” Katya and Kai gasped. “What the heck, Brendan? Are you serious?” Katya said. Unknown to them, across the hallway, there was a guy using the drinking fountain and listening to their conversation. __________________________________________________________________________________ “Hi Max!” Eva greeted Max as she arrived on their math class. Max smiled. “Hey Eva, how are you?” “I’m good, by the way, have you found the anti-love potion? Squirrel mating calls are so annoying!” Eva exclaimed in frustration. “Not yet, but I’m looking in the internet for it! I’ll tell you if I find it!” Max smiled. Eva blushed. “Thank you so much Maxie, I know I can always count on you” “You’re welcome, that’s what friends do, right?” “Friendzoned,” Eva thought. “Maxie, can I ask you one thing?” “Sure, Eva. What is it?” Max asked. “Who do you have a crush on?” Eva childishly asked. Deep down inside, she was begging to know. She needed to know. “I like Jennifer” Eva’s sight became hazy. A sudden headache hit her. “Oh, I gotta go!” she blurted out and ran out of her math class. __________________________________________________________________________________ “Hello, I’m Reuben Kneale and I’m going to sing a mash-up of You Da One by Rihanna and Teenage Dream” the boy introduced himself. Reuben observed each member of United Mix and smirked at them. “Okay Reuben, let’s hear it” Mr. Flame replied. Reuben glanced at the jazz band. “Hit it!” Baby, I love you, I need you here With me all the time Baby we meant to be You got me, smiling all the time Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever Reuben stared at Brendan while he was singing. Brendan looked at his left and right to make sure if it was really Reuben was singing to. Brendan looked at Noah, who also noticed Reuben’s sight for Brendan but he just shrugged. You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep My love is your love, your love is my love You da one that I dream about all day You da one that I think about always You Are da One So I Make Sure I Behave! My love is your love, your love is mine With no doubt, Reuben is a total performer. He sings very well and he also got the moves. I’mma get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Members of United Mix were enjoying the performance except for Brendan who became uncomfortable with all the eye contact Reuben is making. Yoooouuu You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back No You the one that I dream about all day You the one that I think about always You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave! Be your teenage dream tonight They started clapping for and him and welcome Reuben to the club. “Thank you!” he replied to them. “You will all get a free copy of my album once I’m famous” The bell rang and everyone started leaving except for Reuben and Brendan. Brendan crossed his arms, ready to confront Reuben. “What was that about?” “What?” Reuben replied, acting like he didn’t know what Brendan was talking about. Brendan rolled his eyes. “Why were you staring at me during your performance, like you were singing to me? What was that about?” “I like you” “I have a boyfriend so please, stop flirting with me” Brendan told Reuben. Reuben smirked and started running a finger from Brendan lips to his left chest. “I know” he said confidently. “Mr. Flame, right?” he asked as if he didn’t know the answer. Brendan’s eyes widened but immediately faked a laugh. “What the hell are you talking about? Why would I date a teacher?” he lied. “I would like to ask you the same question. I know what I heard. I heard you and your friends talking about who you’re dating” Reuben explained. “Should be more careful next time, eh?” “Please don’t tell anybody” Brendan begged. “You can’t tell me what to do. Why are even trying to keep your relationship with him? It’s just wrong” Reuben replied. "What you love the most is what you have to fight the hardest to keep." Brendan told Reuben. "Your secret is safe with me in one condition" Reuben replied and winked at Brendan who was staring at him in confusion."Hook up with me, just for one night" __________________________________________________________________________________ Max entered the weight room; he wanted to be more bulky and strong in hopes of Jennifer liking him. He strolled around the room, looking for something which he should do first. Then, he saw a guy punching the punching so hard that it almost flies with every blow of the guy’s fist. It was Desmond, Jennifer’s ex-boyfriend. Desmond stopped and turned to him. “Wanna try it?” he offered. “N-no, I was just looking around” Max replied, scared with Desmond’s obvious rage. “You hit them so hard” Desmond laughed. “Yeah, you gotta express your anger through something, right?” Max shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. But there are more convenient ways of expressing your rage” “Like what?” “Singing, dancing, art, lots of stuff” Max replied. “Oh, singing. So you’re from Glee Club? How’s Jen?” Desmond asked. “She’s good, I guess. I don’t really talk to her so I don’t really know” Max told Desmond with all honesty. “Maybe you should join Glee Club, too. Like, you can’t always just punch things to make you feel better, you need an artistic outlet” Max explained. “Think about it” he said and left to look around more. You were standing with your girlfriends in the street Fallen on back forever, I wonder what you came to be. I was new in town, the boy with the eager eye I never was a quitter, Oblivious to school girls' lies And when I look back on those neon nights The leather seat, the passage rite I feel the heat, I see the light Desmond continued punching the punching bag. He thought about his past with Jennifer but he realized that it was time for a new start. Desmond sang one of his favourite song in his head. Oh Miss Atomic Bomb. We're making out, we got the radio on, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. Racing shadows in the moonlight Desmond sang in front of the Glee Club, auditioning to be a part of them. Jennifer looked happy but tears were falling from her eyes. The lyrics of the song were affecting her, she really missed Desmond. Taking chances on a hot night, And for a second there we'd won, Yeah, we were innocent and young. The dust cloud has settled and my eyes are clear But sometimes in dreams of impact, I still hear Miss Atomic Bomb Im standing here, Sweat on my skin, And this love that I've cradled It's wearing thin. But I'm standing here, And go to waste, Your shockwave whispers, They sealed your fate Miss Atomic Bomb! '' Jennifer wiped her tears and stood up to clap for him. She was still in love with him but everything went wrong. Jennifer left the room with no excuse. “That was awesome!” Max told Desmond and fist bumped with each other. “Thank you, it felt great singing in front of you guys” Desmond laughed. Meanwhile, Riley was making funny faces beside Shaylee, trying to get her attention but Shaylee was just staring straight at the whiteboard where “World’s Greatest Love Songs” was written. Mr. Flame stood in the center of the room and pointed at the whiteboard. “World’s Greatest Love Songs. Can anyone give me an example?” Shaylee raised her hand and Mr. Flame nodded at her. “My Heart Will Go On” “That’s a perfect example! Do you want to sing it in front of us now? That would be perfect to add perspective to the topic” “No” Shaylee said. “I would rather sing it as a solo for Sectionals or Regionals” “And who said you’ll get to sing a solo at a competition?” Reuben rolled his eyes. “I think I should be the one who gets to sing a solo” “We don’t even have enough members to compete yet so divas, please stop trying to get all the spotlight” Kai broke up. “Alright, who has another example of a love song?” Mr. Flame asked, getting back to the topic. “Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow which is popularized by Amy Winehouse” Brendan said. “It works better as a duet, anyone volunteer to be my partner?” Reuben would but he didn’t know the song so he just kept quiet. “No one?” Brendan shrugged. “Mr. Flame, will you sing with me?” he smiled at him. “My pleasure, Brendan” he replied with a warm smile. The chemistry between the two ignited the hearts of Kai and Katya who were silently fangirling about the secret couple. Brendan: ''Tonight you're mine completely You give your love so sweetly Tonight the light of love is in your eyes Will you still love me tomorrow? Brendan smiled through his eyes as he sang. The sultry of his voice gave them chills. Reuben raised an eyebrow on Brendan as they made eye contact but Brendan immediately looked away. He agreed with Reuben’s offer from earlier but he didn’t want to have connections with Reuben other than that. Noah: Is this a lasting treasure Or just a moment pleasure Can I believe the magic of your sight Will you still love me tomorrow? Noah sang it very sweetly and sincere. Riley was staring at Shaylee during the performance while Katya and Kai had their pinkies together as they lipsync through the song. Brendan and Noah: Tonight with words unspoken You said that I'm the only one But will my heart be broken When the night meets the morning star The sultry of Brendan’s voice and sweetness of Noah’s voice undeniably blended perfectly making Reuben roll his eyes. Alden and Katya shared eye contact but the two immediately look away from each other to avoid the awkwardness. Noah: I like to know that your love This know that I can be sure of So tell me now and I won't ask again Eva stared at Max, mesmerized by her crush’s cuteness. Max looked at her and smiled at her, but it was just a sign that he was enjoying the song. Brendan: Will you still love me tomorrow? Brendan and Noah Will you still love me tomorrow? Will you still love me tomorrow? The couple smiled at each other as they sang, making each other blush. “That was completely inappropriate.” Reuben blurted out. “A student singing a love song with his teacher? That’s just gross” “Oh shut up” Shaylee said, annoyed with Reuben’s comments. “That was amazing!” Kai complimented Brendan and Mr. Flame. “You two just showed us a perfect example of a love song” “Flawless!” Katya exclaimed. Alden stood on the center of the room to make an announcement. “You are all invited to my first ever sleepover!” he announced. “And don’t worry, boys and girls will have separate rooms but just across each other” Everybody cheered. “Alden’s house is really huge” Katya told everybody with excitement. __________________________________________________________________________________ Alden and Eva, who was the first to come in Alden’s house, were baking cupcake when they heard the doorbell rang. Alden told Eva that he’ll get it and he immediately ran to the front door to see who it was. They were Riley, Katya, Kai and Shaylee. Alden opened the door and welcomed them in. Riley,Shaylee and Kai stayed in the living room, watching The New Normal while Katya joined Alden and Eva in the kitchen. “Alden, this sleepover is an amazing idea” Katya told Alden with a very big smile on her face. “My mom told me that since I’ve been homeschooled since forever until I went to Athena High, I should have an sleepover because that’s what all normal kids do” Alden explained, airquoting “normal” with his fingers. Katya laughed. “Well, you are normal after all!” The doorbell rang again and Eva volunteered to get it. She opened the door and saw Desmond and Max. “Hi Eva! What’s up?” Max greeted. She let them in and she went back to the kitchen to make more cupcakes. Meanwhile, Reuben and Brendan were in Reuben’s room. Brendan was lying on Reuben’s bed but Reuben wasn’t anywhere in his sight. He looked outside of the window, wondering what Noah was doing at that moment. “Are you ready?” Reuben exclaimed from the bathroom. Brendan sighed. He wanted to back out but he wants the best for him and Noah. If Reuben tells everybody that he’s dating his teacher, Noah might get fired or even be put in jail. Reuben came out of the bathroom. “I know it’s your first time but don’t worry” he said winking at Brendan. He lay beside Brendan and started kissing his neck but Brendan suddenly pushed him away. “Can we do this in another time? I’m not really in the mood for this” Brendan explained. “I’m going to Alden’s sleepover” “You’re lying. I know you want to be in Mr. Flames’ arms right now” Reuben laughed. “Okay, but stay pure” he added. Brendan stormed away, not really caring where he was going. Back in Alden’s sleepover, Desmond was feeling bored so he decided to go out of the house and take a walk. He sat on the front yard, looking up to the stars. Then, he heard a car engine noises which distracted him. Jennifer came out of the car and he was greeted by her warm smile. “Hi” he said but not really wanting any reply. “Hey Desmond, how’s life?” she said with a trace of sadness in her voice. Desmond didn’t want to answer but he couldn’t avoid such a simple question like that. “My life’s fine” “I see” she replied. There was a pause between the two after that. Jennifer didn’t want to bring it up but the topic was just inevitable. “Do you still love me?” Desmond looked up in the stars, wondering if he could find the answers up there. “I still love you” he said after a gulp. “But I don’t want to be with you anymore. Do you get that?” “I don’t but all I know is I still love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life” Jennifer replied. Jennifer gently grabbed his face with her hands. "Don't leave me. You are mine...and I'm yours. I want you...and you can have me.” "We are done, don't you get it? It's over. It pains me to say that over and over again but I think it's the best for both of us. You need to be awakened and see the truth. I loved you but everything isn't the same now" Desmond said, caressing Jennifer's cheeks with his hand for the last time. "Let's just forget about each other" “I don't want you to forget me. I’ll never forget you.” Jennifer told Desmond all her feeling but he didn’t seem to care anymore. He was right, it’s over. The two walked together but didn’t say a word to each other. Jennifer proceeded to the kitchen, avoiding Desmond who sat with Max in the living room. "I just ruined everything!" Jennifer exclaimed to no one in particular. "Would you like a cupcake? I've never met a problem a proper cupcake couldn't fix" Eva offered. Jennifer rolled her eyes and glared at Eva. "Shut up, I'm depressed! Leave me alone!" Eva put a cupcake on a small plate and offered it again on Jennifer. Eva smiled at her and offered a cupcake once again. "It takes forty muscles to frown, and only twelve to jam a cupcake in your mouth and get over it." Jennifer finally took the cupcake to shut Eva up. Eva realized that Jennifer is the girl that Max likes but she couldn’t just hate Jennifer. She couldn’t hate anybody but herself. The truth is Eva doesn’t need the anti-love potion for Fauna’s squirrel lover who wants to fornicate so badly. It was for herself. Knowing that Max would never like her because she’s weird and he made it clear that he likes Jennifer; Eva wants to fall out of love with Max. Eva sighed as the rest of the night passed by so pass. Shaylee was brushing her hair on the bathroom when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Riley, with a rose on his mouth. "Are you in love with me now?" Riley gibberishly said with a rose on his mouth. Shaylee rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're adorable, do you know that?" She was blushing but she tried to hide it by covering her face with her hands. "No, I'm not in love with you" she laughed and closed the door. Riley smiled. Meanwhile, everyone was in the boys’ room ; trying to waste time until they become sleepy. Kai, Katya, Alden, Shaylee, Desmond and Riley were playing poker while the others were having a pillow fight. But on one corner, there were good friend Eva and Max. “I’m really sleepy” Max said as he laid on one of the beds. Eva laughed. “Then sleep, silly goose!” she suggested. “Do you think I’m weird?” “You're weird," Max said, falling asleep. "But that's okay, it makes me seem normal.” Eva smiled, knowing that what he said was a good thing. Max was finally asleep while the others were still busy. "I like him, I really do but all he sees is Jennifer." Eva frowned in frustration. "He's so beautiful even when he's sleeping," Eva told Fauna as she looked at Max. Eva went to the girls’ room to sleep. Eva opened her eyes and saw a dream-like world. They were rabbits everywhere and giant carrots. There was also a pink dragon surfing the sky. She ran to a place where the floor is like a chess board and there was where he saw Max, Jennifer and Desmond. Desmond: I got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control. Cause the power'' you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'! Desmond sang while he was dancing with Jennifer. The two looked happy together but then Max pulled Jennifer away from Desmond and started dancing together. Desmond and Eva looked sad. Jennifer: You better shape up, 'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you (Max: And my heart is set on you!) You better shape up; you better understand to my heart I must be true. Jennifer sang with passion as he danced with Max. Max: Nothin' left, Nothin' left for (Jennifer: Ooo) Me to do Max and Jennifer: You're the one that I want (Eva: You are the one I want. Ooo, oo, o) Honey! The one that I want (Eva: You are the one I want. Ooo, oo, o) Honey! The one that I want (Eva: You are the one I want. Ooo, oo, o) The one I need (Eva: One I need) Oh, yes indeed (Eva: Yes indeed) Max and Jennifer sang together. Eva joined in and sang her lines toward Max who just ignored her because he was too busy paying attention to Jennifer. Jennifer and Max: You're the one that I want (Eva and Desmond: You are the one I want. Ooo, oo, o) Honey! Jennifer was singing with Max but then she saw Desmond and ran up to her. Max rolled his eyes and started dancing with Eva to make Jennifer jealous. Max and Eva: The one I need Oh, yes indeed You're the one that I want Honey! Jennifer and Desmond: The one that I want Honey! Jennifer, Desmond, Max and Eva: You’re the One That I Want! Eva felt wetness in her and something dripping from the top of her head. She closed her eyes and when she opened it again, she was awake. “Finally, you’re awake!” Jennifer exclaimed. “I had to throw water on your face just to wake you up. We need to go, its one o’clock in the afternoon!” '''__________________________________________________________________________________ The school bell rang. Brendan knocked on Noah’s opened office door and came in. Noah looked at him with concern. “Is everything okay?” “No” he said. “Reuben knows about our relationship” Noah covered his mouth in disbelief. “How?” Brendan didn’t want to tell him, knowing that he broke Noah’s trust. “I told Kai and Katya and he must have overheard us. I’m sorry” “What are we going to do now?” “I don’t know” Brendan replied. Noah stood up from his chair to hug Brendan. “Everything will be alright, okay? Nothing bad will happen. I love you” Brendan closed Noah’s office door, isolating them from the outside world. The two hugged once again and shared a look. Brendan kissed Noah’s lips with passion. Their relationship may be hard but they know they will get through. __________________________________________________________________________________ Kai: I’m walking fast through the traffic lights Busy streets and busy lives And all we know is touch and go We alone with our changing minds We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds, or fades in time Kai opened the song with his smooth jazzy vocals, piercing the hearts of the listeners. She has a very commercial voice but not very generic like most of the artist you hear in the radio nowadays. Kai also used her emotions to pull out the song. Shaylee: '' ''And I never saw you coming And I’ll never be the same So you were never a saint And I love the Sade’s are wrong We learn to live with the pain Mostly of broken hearts But this love is raging and wild Shaylee shared a look with Riley. Love is unpredictable indeed. She may had lied, she may had tried to hide it but she does like Riley. Shaylee with United Mix: And I never saw you coming And I’ll never be the same again Brendan: This is a state of grace This is a worth while fight Love is a ruthless game Unless you play it good and right These are the hands of fate You're my Achilles heel This is the golden age of something good And right and real Brendan looked at Noah who was in the director’s seat. Noah is his weakness but he is also his strength at the same time. Loving each other for them is really hard but with love, there are no limits. Brendan smiled at him and blew him a kiss. United Mix: And I never saw you coming And I'll never be the same And I never saw you coming And I'll never be the same Cast Main Cast *Ian Harding as Noah Flame *Lily Collins as Shaylee Juliana Granger *Callan McAuliffe as Brendan Banner *Drew Roy as Riley Phillips *Jade Thirlwall as Katya Harrington *Logan Lerman as Maximus Kane *Elle Varner as Kai Jasmine Porter *Luke Benward as Desmond Nile Senasteen *Evanna Lynch as Eva Simmons *Tyler Posey as Alden Mason Wilson *Blake Lively as Jennifer Williams *Liam Payne as Reuben Kneale *Dylan O'Brian as David Matlin Recurring Cast *Shay Mitchell as Raylene Ward *Scarlette Johanson as Ms. Harper McKenzie *Linda Hunt as Martha Porter *Cassadee Pope as Cassiopeia Minister Featured Music *'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees. Sung by Riley and Alden with Shaylee and Katya *'The Show' by Lenka. Sung by Eva with Brendan and Jennifer *'You Da One/Teenage Dream' by Rihanna/Katy Perry. Sung by Reuben *'Miss Atomic Bomb' by The Killers. Sung by Desmond *'You're the One that I Want' from Grease. Sung by Maximus, Jennifer, Desmond and Eva *'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow' by Amy Winehouse. Sung by Noah and Brendan *'State of Grace' by Taylor Swift. Sung by Kai, Brendan and Shaylee with United Mix Videos Navigational Category:Season One Category:Episodes